Não Consigo Sentir
by Adriana Adurens
Summary: YAOI! 1x2 Heero e Duo recebem uma estranha missão. Duo consegue levar a diante, mas Heero tem problemas em aceitar a missão...
1. primeiro cap.

Não consigo sentir Por Adriana Adurens  
  
Gundam Wing pertence a alguém e esse alguém, infelizmente, não sou eu...  
  
***  
  
Foi de madrugada que o laptop tocou. Um e-mail tinha chegado e o sinal sonoro que Heero deixava ligado durante a noite despertou-o do seu sono sem sonhos facilmente.  
  
Abrindo os olhos sem piscar, Heero logo se levanta e alcança o aparelho sem dar mostras de que acabara de acordar. Ele levanta a tampa do laptop e abre a caixa de correio eletrônico. Depois de ler o e-mail por inteiro, Heero olha de relance para a figura relaxada na cama oposta a sua. Duo estava dormindo profundamente, ressonando baixinho como um filhote de gato, encolhido sob as cobertas por causa do frio.  
  
Suspirando, Heero volta a sua atenção para o e-mail e verifica se o remetente é mesmo o Dr. J. Sim, o e-mail é dele mesmo... mas a missão é muito... estranha. Claro que Heero nunca se importara com o tipo de missão que lhe era dada, mesmo se fosse para matar a si mesmo ele a cumpriria. Mas essa missão era realmente muito estranha.  
  
De novo, Heero volta sua atenção para Duo. Ele se levanta e aproxima do piloto adormecido.  
  
"Duo.", Heero chama com uma voz de comando, não obtendo reação nenhuma, "Duo, acorde. Nós temos uma missão.", ele chama de novo, conseguindo apenas um ronronar do outro. Com uma mão ele sacode o ombro visível de Duo.  
  
"hummm... ", Duo ronrona de novo mas dessa vez abrindo os olhos em piscadelas lentas, "Heeeeeroooo... eu quero dormir... me deixa...", ele geme sonolento e dá as costas para o piloto do Wing, cobrindo a cabeça com o cobertor.  
  
Impaciente, Heero puxa o cobertor jogando-o no chão. Duo primeiramente se encolhe mais por causa do frio e depois gira o corpo para encarar com um olhar nada amigável o outro piloto.  
  
"Heero, será que dá ou tá difícil?"  
  
"Nós temos uma missão.", Heero diz mais como um aviso do que uma explicação  
  
"Agora???", Duo reclama choramingando para depois fechar os olhos e deixar- se cair no travesseiro dando um bocejo, "Eu tava num sonho tão bom...", ele comenta baixinho mais para si mesmo.  
  
"Duo...", Heero o chama já sentado de novo a frente do laptop.  
  
"Que...", uma voz chorosa e sonolenta vem como resposta.  
  
"Venha ver se aceita para que eu possa mandar logo a resposta para o Dr. J."  
  
Mal Heero termina de falar, olhos cor de violeta se abrem assustados e Duo se senta na cama olhando desconfiado para a figura apática na escrivaninha.  
  
"O que você disse?"  
  
"Você precisa me dizer se aceita fazer essa missão para que eu possa..."  
  
"Você quer saber se eu aceito?", Duo pergunta incrédulo, "Você nunca me perguntou isso antes!!!", um silêncio incômodo caiu sobre os dois; piscando várias vezes, Duo suspira e diz com a voz cheia de sono de novo, "Aww.... eu ainda tô dormindo...", ele conclui se jogando no travesseiro e encolhendo as pernas, "Hn... tava muito bom pra ser verdade..."  
  
"Você não está dormindo. Eu quero que você veja essa missão. Ela é...", Heero parou escolhendo a palavra certa para classificar a nova missão, "... atípica."  
  
"Certo. Você me convenceu...", Duo responde se levantando e indo em direção ao laptop, "Sonhar com você tentando escolher as palavras é muito, até pra mim...", ele se apóia nas costas da cadeira de Heero e sorri, "Não é um sonho, é um pesadelo. Afinal, quem ainda não sonhou com o Apoca... lipse? Essa é a missão???", Duo quase grita incrédulo.  
  
"Você aceita ou não?", Heero diz sem se mexer, apenas com os dedos levemente apoiados sobre o teclado esperando a resposta de Duo.  
  
"Bem... er... realmente atípica, né?", ele responde buscando o final da trança, "Aceito, ué? Fazer o que?", os dedos de Heero se movem rápidos e logo uma janela informando que o e-mail foi enviado com sucesso aparece. Duo suspira e diz bocejando, "Posso dormir agora, senhor Yui?"  
  
"A missão...", Heero ia começar, mas Duo o interrompe.  
  
"Pode muito bem esperar.", ele diz pegando o cobertor do chão e estendendo- o sobre sua cama, "Afinal, o que eles estão pedindo é bobagem... eu faço isso 24 horas por dia 7 dias por semana...", ele diz sorrindo voltando a encarar Heero, "Oh... mas não se preocupe, Heero, eu te ajudo..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hehe... se o soldado perfeito quer começar a sua parte agora eu posso te dar uma pequena mãozinha... mas depois eu vou dormir!"  
  
Sem dizer nada, Heero apenas deixa que Duo se aproxime sorrindo maliciosamente. Os braços passam pelo seu pescoço aquecendo-o de uma forma inesperadamente agradável e o corpo esguio é colado com as curvas encaixando-se exatas e minuciosas com as dele. O rosto de Duo fica a milímetros do de Heero e então, com uma aproximação lenta, os lábios se roçam. Uma língua quente e molhada contorna os traços finos e rígidos da boca do piloto do Wing e este se condena mentalmente por tremer ante ao toque. Mas depois, ele percebe que Duo não está mais lá, e sim já se cobrindo até a cabeça com o cobertor e sussurrando um boa noite acompanhado de uma risadinha fraca.  
  
Heero percebe então que suas palmas estão fechadas em punho e a força das pernas começa a falhar. Ele comanda internamente que seu corpo relaxe e caminhe até a cama, a sua cama. Deitado, Heero leva uma mão aos lábios tocando-os de leve com os dedos. Ele passa devagar a língua por eles e sente um gosto diferente. Um sabor novo e muito gostoso.  
  
Sentando-se num ímpeto, Heero olha para Duo e examina-o com curiosidade imaginando o corpo sob o grosso cobertor. Ele suspira, colocando os pensamentos em ordem. Tinha que anotar isso, teria que começar a fazer o relatório para a missão desde já.  
  
Mas, antes mesmo que Heero pudesse fazer menção de se levantar da cama, uma voz sonolenta mas alta preenche o quarto e interrompe os pensamentos dele.  
  
"Nem pense em começar a digitar naquela porcaria agora. Eu quero dormir! Amanhã eu te beijo de novo se quiser, mas agora eu quero dormir!!!"  
  
Sem mudar a expressão em seu rosto, Heero dá as costas para Duo e se cobre. Mentalmente ele ordena para que seu corpo descanse e relaxe. Em poucos minutos, os dois pilotos estão dormindo.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
"Duo..."  
  
De novo, Heero estava próximo a Duo tentando acordá-lo sem sucesso. Cansado, depois de chamá-lo cinco vezes, ele pensa na missão e decide fazer o que estava com vontade de fazer.  
  
Mas... o que fazer? Heero não era muito bom nisso, não tinha prática nenhuma em deixar-se levar por vontades e prazeres, ninguém o treinou para isso. Então ele pensou. Ele tinha que acordar Duo, afinal o idiota também fazia parte da missão. Ele estava ficando irritado com o sono pesado dele, logo, ele tinha que achar um jeito de acordá-lo e que ao mesmo tempo ensinasse uma lição.  
  
A primeira coisa que veio na mente de Heero foi atirar em alguma parte não- vital de Duo. Mas, o inconsciente distante da sua mente disse que isso seria exagero. Seria "sentir" demais, no caso de Duo, claro...  
  
Sentir... essa era a missão que foi dada aos dois. Passar uma semana como civis, pessoas normais e... sentir. Depois enviar um relatório aos respectivos cientistas. Heero suspirou impaciente. Como era suposto ele completar essa missão? Sempre foi treinado para negar os sentimentos, qualquer existência deles. Agora queriam que ele, do nada, se desmanchasse em emoções.  
  
Duo murmurou algo baixinho enquanto dormia, chamando a atenção de Heero, que pensou como a missão seria simples para ele. Claro, o idiota faz isso 24/7, como ele mesmo disse! Duo não teria problemas em sentir... Isso é muito frustrante!  
  
Heero concluiu seus pensamentos dizendo a si mesmo que era melhor agir sem pensar do que pensar e não agir. Pelo menos Duo faria desse jeito...  
  
Falando nele, Heero afastou as cobertas e levantou o piloto dorminhoco em seus braços. Ainda dormindo, Duo se movimenta e esconde o rosto no peito de Heero e agarra um pedaço de sua regata. O piloto do Wing prende a respiração e tenta gravar todas as emoções que passam pelo seu corpo, todas causadas pelo simples gesto de Duo.  
  
Inspirando profundamente, ele ajeita Duo em seus braços e caminha na direção do banheiro. Devagar, ele deixa Duo sentado no azulejo do box, bem embaixo do chuveiro. Dá uma última olhada para a figura seca e aquecida do americano e abre a torneira.  
  
Duo nem consegue gritar. Ele abre os olhos no mesmo instante que a primeira gota de água fria encontra o seu cabelo e desliza entre os fios, pelo couro cabeludo, passando pelo pescoço e, nessa hora juntamente com outras milhares de gotas, desce pelas suas costas e peito, fazendo-o arquear o corpo e abrir a boca num protesto mudo de frio.  
  
Depois de alguns segundos tentando se encontrar, no meio do seu cabelo encharcado, sua roupa ensopada e a água que não parava de cair, Duo consegue se mover, apesar de achar que seu corpo todo congelara, e estica uma mão, depois a outra, e vai engatinhando até o outro lado do box, tilintando de frio.  
  
Quando alcança a parede, Duo se vira para o jato forte de água a sua frente e se senta comprimindo-se contra o azulejo, como para garantir que mais nenhuma gota congelante chegue ao seu corpo ainda dormente. Ele olha, com os olhos arregalados e respirando ofegante por causa do susto, quem é o culpado disso.  
  
"Seu... psicopata filho de uma puta maníaco suicida!!!", ele pára para respirar e depois volta a gritar, "Por que você fez isso comigo??? Por que? Me dê um bom motivo para eu não grudar a sua língua no congelador da cozinha!!!"  
  
"Eu precisava te acordar e senti vontade de fazer isso.", Heero disse simplesmente, olhando-o como se estivesse extasiado, aproveitando muito da visão do americano com o corpo encolhido ao mesmo tempo em que este vociferava na sua direção, como um gato acuado.  
  
"Sentiu vontade?", Duo perguntou incrédulo, "Você sentiu vontade?", Heero apenas afirmou com um movimento de cabeça. Duo levantou-se irado e num ímpeto agarrou as alças da regata de Heero e o puxou com toda a força para debaixo do chuveiro.  
  
Heero se segurou nas laterais do box, mas, como Duo foi muito rápido, todo o seu rosto e parte de seu cabelo já estava encharcado. Uma idéia surgiu rápida em sua mente e Heero se soltou. Com o seu peso livre e a força e o peso de Duo os dois pilotos bateram contra a parede, mais especificamente as costas de Duo, e escorregaram, caindo um em cima do outro debaixo do incessante jato de água fria.  
  
De tanta raiva, Duo não notou que, durante a queda dos dois, Heero o abraçou. E o fez de um modo que, com uma mão em sua cabeça e outra em sua cintura, o choque dele contra o chão não fosse tão doloroso, ao contrário de Heero. Mas, mesmo já no chão, com os braços de Heero em baixo de si e o próprio Heero em cima, Duo só conseguiu pensar na raiva e no modo esdrúxulo como foi acordado.  
  
"É melhor prestar mais atenção quando for vestir sua bermuda na próxima vez!", ele grunhiu bravo, "Pois pode encontrar gelo seco perdido entre o tecido!", debatendo-se, Duo conseguiu se soltar de Heero e se pôs de pé, no canto oposto ao jato de água, "Sai daqui.", ele ordenou bravo ajeitando os cabelos que grudavam em seu rosto e pescoço.  
  
Heero levantou-se e uma pequena curiosidade em saber o que Duo ia fazer a mais no banheiro o atingiu. Sendo o soldado perfeito, o natural era extinguir ou esconder ao máximo essa curiosidade. Mas, como estava em uma missão um tanto quanto estranha, ele também podia se dar ao luxo de ser estranho.  
  
"O que você vai fazer?", ele perguntou, se fazendo indiferente enquanto saia do box e puxava uma toalha para se secar.  
  
"Não é da merda do seu interesse!", veio a resposta grossa e mal-humorada de Duo, que fechou a porta do box com força e ligou o chuveiro no Inverno.  
  
"Hn. Pelo menos acordou.", o piloto do Wing comentou, sem conseguir deixar escapar um leve sorriso.  
  
"Cala a boca!"  
  
Heero estava de saída quando viu, entre o vidro ainda não muito embaçado do box, Duo tirando a roupa e jogando as peças num canto. Uma pena o banheiro estar cheio de vapor agora. Depois, com um cuidado esmerado e lentamente, ele foi tirando o elástico que prendia a ponta de sua trança. Quando o elástico soltou, ele foi delicadamente desfazendo a trança e soltando os fios, que iam grudando em seu braço e em sua cintura.  
  
Chegando perto do pescoço, Duo jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou que a própria água desfizesse as últimas voltas, soltando por fim todo o cabelo. Heero ficou maravilhado, Duo parecia não se dar conta da presença dele e se mexia naturalmente como se estivesse mesmo sozinho no banheiro. Mas para o piloto do Wing, apesar dos movimentos serem simples, eles eram muito perturbadores, pois tinham uma leveza e sensualidade que fazia-o pensar se Duo não estava, na verdade, se mostrando, em um show particular.  
  
Como uma nota mental, o piloto do Wing concluiu que, trabalhando com Duo, essa missão seria muito mais fácil do ele poderia imaginar. Não fora apenas o beijo que o americano dera nele de madrugada, coisa que o deixou muito perturbado de noite tanto que acordou mais cedo que o habitual e ficou sentado observando-o dormir.  
  
Agora há pouco, quando estava em seus braços ainda dormindo e também quando estava todo molhado encostado contra a parede, Duo conseguiu deixar o corpo de Heero em um estado de... eletricidade, talvez, não sabia definir direito. Eram arrepios, um calor que dominava todos os seus músculos, sentia vontade de tocá-lo, de ver todo aquele corpo molhado e encolhido perto do seu.  
  
E depois, quando Duo e ele caíram debaixo d'água... estava tão bom... claro, tinha a dor nos braços dele por causa do tombo, mas ter o corpo do americano debaixo do seu era... tão certo... Naqueles poucos segundos, no chão, Heero teve que lutar contra uma vontade inesperada de prender Duo ali mesmo e de conhecer, pelo toque, o corpo dele.  
  
Devagar, Heero notou um certo incômodo, principalmente, na região entre as pernas. Mas, como bom soldado ou como estava muito ocupado admirando Duo, ignorou esse incômodo estranho.  
  
Quando terminou o banho, Duo abriu a porta embaçada do box e então notou, assustado, a presença de Heero. Como já estava com a mão a meio caminho da toalha, ele rapidamente agarrou o tecido felpudo e o enrolou na cintura.  
  
"O que você ainda faz aqui?", perguntou ainda um pouco bravo, mas mais calmo já que o banho aliviara um pouco a raiva anterior, "Gostou do show?", ele perguntou sarcástico.  
  
"Muito.", Heero respondeu sério, já com a postura recobrada.  
  
Duo ficou sem palavras. Repito. Duo ficou sem palavras! Heero tinha dito o que ele achava que tinha escutado? O soldado perfeito disse que gostou de... vê-lo... tomando banho... nu? Claro que teria que ser nu, ele não estava lá apenas brincando com a água. Mas o que importa é que Heero disse que tinha gostado, quer dizer, gostou muito do show... er... banho dele!  
  
Pense, pense, pense!!! Não era para ele se dar melhor nessa missão? Heero estava se virando muito bem em sentir... até demais! Observou Duo.  
  
"Heero... er... eu sei que você gosta de ser perfeito em tudo mas...", Duo começou se aproximando lentamente, "Mas não precisa se esforçar tanto assim para sentir... entende?", ele terminou dando um tapinha no ombro de Heero e saindo em direção ao quarto, mas antes, "Ah... nem precisa sentir tanto assim. Ainda temos uma semana, Heero. Se acalme e tome você um banho... frio.", ele riu apontando para o volume que ameaçava rasgar a bermuda de Heero.  
  
  
  
Já seco e vestido, enquanto se ocupava do trabalho que era pentear seu cabelo, Duo não conseguiu deixar de pensar em como, de um certo modo, foi bom Heero ter sentido aquilo por ele. Afinal, ele apenas o viu tomando banho e ficou com aquela enorme ereção despontando agressivamente sem mesmo perceber. Ou será que ele percebeu e, contrariando a missão, escondeu isso? Duo suspirou, sorrindo para si mesmo. O que importava era que de um jeito ou de outro ele descobriu que Heero gostava dele... quer dizer, do corpo dele.  
  
"E muito, como ele mesmo disse!", Duo falou alto para si mesmo, sorrindo.  
  
"Com quem você está falando?", veio a voz impessoal de Heero cortando seus pensamentos.  
  
"Comigo mesmo. Mesmo você presente ou não eu sempre vou ficar sozinho...", O americano faz uma cara de criança abandonada e recebe um olhar bravo como resposta, "Ui... isso fere meus sentimentos! Como você espera que eu complete a missão se só me deixa triste? Isso não basta pa--"  
  
"Me desculpe, eu...", Heero disse de repente, segurando as mãos de Duo entre as suas.  
  
"Pode parar, Heero. Eu não caio nessa.", ele disse retirando suas mãos, "Você não vai sentir nada sendo falso, já devia saber.", como Heero não disse nada, Duo continuou, "Você finge que mata alguém?", ele negou com a cabeça, a impaciência tomando conta dele, "Então. É a mesma coisa. Você não finge que se arrependeu de algo, simplesmente está arrependido ou não. Ou você mata ou você morre, entendeu?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Queria pedir desculpas, sim, naquele momento. Não era pelo modo como acordara Duo, longe disso, mas por ter ficado no banheiro enquanto ele tomava banho. Era um momento privado e Heero não o respeitou, ao contrário... Também não gostaria de saber que alguém espiou seu banho e a reação de Duo foi quase tranqüila, com ele o vouyer estaria morto agora. Então, Heero se sentiu... envergonhado. Não só pela ereção que conseguiu, e que ficou tão evidente, mas... por ter olhado.  
  
Só que pedir desculpas é uma tarefa muito complicada, pensou Heero. Ainda mais se as desculpas são dirigidas a Duo, que, no caso, não acreditou nelas, nem deixou ele terminar de falar. Não que fosse problema muito grande, Heero poderia muito bem conviver com isso, mas se ele não quer escutá-lo, que importa?  
  
"Ótimo. Mas!", Duo se levantou jogando a trança por trás do ombro, "Seria muito simpático da sua parte se arrepender do que fez comigo. Mas, de novo, como você nunca foi e nunca vai ser simpático... acho que nem irei ficar sentado esperando pelas suas desculpas."  
  
Duo ia se levantar quando percebeu que estava preso. Heero segurava firmemente a ponta de sua trança e tinha um olhar que não podia ser ignorado.  
  
"Duo...", ele começou com uma ponta de raiva na voz. Duo apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Eu quero...", ele tentou falar de novo, mas estava difícil.  
  
Realmente muito difícil. Essa missão maluca era realmente muito difícil. Além de ter que ficar escutando, e prestando atenção, nos discursos do idiota americano, Heero se via obrigado a pedir ajuda a ele. Sabia que se ficasse sozinho não faria nada. Não saberia o que fazer, para onde ir ou quem procurar. Afinal, Heero nunca vivera como um humano normal, de repente, ter que se fazer passar por um era muito complicado.  
  
Todas as coisas que lhe foram ensinadas, tudo o que aprendeu com Odin, com Dr.J, com ele mesmo durante a guerra, agora de nada valiam. Eram inúteis, essa era a verdade. Durante essa semana inteira ele teria que negar tudo o que aprendeu e não tudo o que um humano deveria ser: um ser que sente, que tem sentimentos... que erra.  
  
Sentimentos. Heero aprendeu a negá-los e, não apenas escondê-los, mas exterminá-los. Mas agora teria que mostrá-los. Como? E se não for o sentimento certo na hora certa? E se falhasse? Bem, aí ninguém poderia culpá-lo, pois humanos erram. Mas Heero Yui não erra! Heero Yui não sente. Heero Yui não teme.  
  
O que estava temendo agora?  
  
"O que quer me dizer, Heero?", a voz de Duo surgiu respondendo os seus pensamentos.  
  
"Duo, você vai me ajudar?", curto e direto.  
  
"... er... eu...", Duo estava surpreso, pra não dizer abismado. Depois, recomposto do susto, ele respondeu, "Claro que vou te ajudar! O que você faria sem mim? Não saberia o que fazer, para onde ir ou quem procurar... Sem mim você está perdido!"  
  
"Duo...", dessa vez Heero o chamou advertindo-o, mas internamente estava espantado como Duo adivinhou seus pensamentos, e estava também aliviado, porque eles estariam juntos.  
  
"Vem! Vamos marcar algumas coisas interessantes para essa nossa semana de férias!", Duo disse sorrindo enquanto descia as escadas para se encontrar com os outros pilotos.  
  
  
  
"Bom dia!!!", Duo surgiu de repente na cozinha, chamando a atenção de todos e sentando-se ao lado de Quatre, "Hummm... que fome, cara!"  
  
"Bom dia, Duo!", respondeu educadamente Quatre, colocando um prato na frente de Duo.  
  
Logo depois, Heero também entrava na cozinha, mais discreto, sendo notado apenas quando ocupou o assento em frente de Duo. Trowa cumprimentou Duo com um aceno de cabeça e Wufei permaneceu em silêncio como se nada tivesse acontecido. Para Heero ambos nem se mexeram, o que não incomodava nem um pouco o soldado perfeito.  
  
"Vocês acordaram tarde hoje.", Quatre perguntou casualmente antes que Duo tivesse a chance de iniciar uma de suas conversas sem fim.  
  
"Oh, chegou uma missão pra gente hoje de madrugada.", Duo explicou enquanto mastigava o café da manhã, "Sorte minha que eu consegui convencer o Heero a iniciá-la agora de manhã.", ele pensou por um instante e concluiu, "Bem... talvez se eu tivesse ficado com ele de madrugada hoje nós não estaríamos atrasados para o café por causa do banho que Heero me AI!!!"  
  
"O que foi Duo?", Quatre perguntou preocupado.  
  
"Heeeeerooo, se você ainda não percebeu, seu pé ainda está em cima do meu!!!", Duo choramingou bravo, tentando soltar seu pé.  
  
"Er... eu e Trowa estamos partindo hoje para uma missão também.", Quatre disse tentando mudar o assunto.  
  
"Hn. Eu também.", Wufei afirmou se preparando para partir.  
  
"Todos recebemos uma missão hoje de madrugada?", Heero perguntou mais para si mesmo.  
  
"Parece que só você ainda não percebeu isso, Heero. Agora dá pra tirar o seu pé de cima do meu?!?", Duo resmungou  
  
"Hn. Isso é estranho. Qual é a missão de vocês?", Heero perguntou ignorando os chutes do outro pé de Duo na sua perna.  
  
"Confidencial.", Wufei, Quatre e Trowa responderam ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Heeeeerooooo!!!!", Duo mais grunhiu o nome do piloto japonês ao perceber seu outro pé também fora preso por ele.  
  
Logo depois que Quatre, Trowa e Wufei levantaram da mesa, Duo levantou-se também levando a mesa e o café junto, mais precisamente na direção do colo de Heero, que estava sentado absorto em pensamentos.  
  
"DUO!", ele gritou se levantando a tempo de ver somente um relance da trança de Duo desaparecer no corredor. Heero, claro, foi atrás dele, mesmo deixando um rastro de comida pelo caminho que caía de sua roupa.  
  
Ainda na cozinha, os outros três pilotos se entreolharam curiosos.  
  
"Duo teve muita coragem dessa vez, não acham?", Quatre perguntou preocupado.  
  
"Eu acho que ele vai morrer hoje.", sentenciou Wufei, "Pena que quando isso acontecer eu não estarei mais aqui para apreciar...", ele disse saindo pela mesma porta por onde Duo e Heero saíram correndo.  
  
"Wufei!", Quatre ia protestar mas uma mão em seu ombro o parou.  
  
"Duo vai ficar bem, não se preocupe, por mais que pareça estranho, Heero vai cuidar dele. Ou quem sabe até o contrário?", Trowa disse baixinho passando um braço nos ombros de Quatre, "Vamos aproveitar nossa missão."  
  
Quatre piscou algumas vezes até sorrir timidamente, "Sim, vamos aproveitar."  
  
  
  
"Duo!!!", Heero escancarou a porta do quarto, fazendo a maçaneta bater e deixar uma marca na parede.  
  
"Qual é o seu problema, Heero?", Duo perguntou mostrando a língua desaforadamente, "Foi minha vingança por hoje de ma--", o discurso foi interrompido com as mãos de Heero em seu pescoço, "He-Heero... me larga!!!"  
  
O piloto do wing estava sentado sobre o corpo de Duo, com suas mãos, sujas de comida, pressionando o pescoço cada vez mais contra o chão, seu olhar não dizia nada e parecia que a raiva de segundos atrás transformara-se em uma calma típica de quando vai matar um inimigo.  
  
Inclinando-se, Heero sussurra no ouvido de Duo, ainda sufocando-o com as mãos, "Nunca mais faça isso.", e soltou-o levantando-se e deixando-o estendido no chão, recuperando o fôlego. Ao dar as costas para o americano, escutou uma risada fraca, acompanhada de tossidas por causa da necessidade de respirar e não rir ou falar. Mas mesmo assim, Duo falou:  
  
"Idiota...", e tossiu, com a mão massageando o pescoço vermelho, "Grande idiota!"  
  
Heero voltou-se com um olhar cheio de raiva, disposto a fazer o americano aprender de vez a lição, mas seus ouvidos foram pegos antes.  
  
"Fique sozinho, então.", Duo declarou bravo, "Fique sozinho e, sozinho, complete essa missão maluca que nos deram.", ele se levantou, Heero percebeu os olhos cor de violeta rasos d'água, mas também cheios de rancor, "Imagino como não vai ficar o seu relatório para aquele psicótico do Dr.J... ou um e-mail em branco ou apenas raiva e ódio, raiva e ódio, raiva e ódio... é só isso que você consegue sentir mesmo, né?", Duo deu dois passos a frente e ficando ao lado de Heero, que estava impassível olhando para o nada, suspirou, "Você nunca vai ser humano, Heero, desista dessa missão."  
  
  
  
Um estrondo no andar debaixo acordou o sono leve de Heero, que não se deu ao trabalho de verificar o que era, pois sabia que era Duo. Era a segunda noite, o segundo dia de missão e Heero estava sozinho. Duo prontificou-se a nunca parar um segundo dentro de casa, sempre saindo com alguém ou para algum lugar, voltando tarde da noite e dormindo como uma pedra até a tarde do dia seguinte.  
  
Heero estava pensando seriamente em desistir mesmo da maldita missão. Como previra, e como Duo dissera, ele não soube para onde ir, o que fazer ou quem procurar. Heero tentou, mesmo. Ele saiu as compras, caminhou por um parque, chegou a ser voluntário dos bombeiros em um incêndio no prédio próximo a casa, mas nada de novo aconteceu. Então ele voltava para casa, sentava em frente ao laptop e tentava escrever alguma coisa em seu relatório. Mas escrever o que se nada acontecera?  
  
Algo estava estranho, Duo não fez mais barulho. Já era para ele ter subido as escadas e estar dormindo como uma pedra ao seu lado. Mas o único barulho que o americano fez foi o primeiro de minutos atrás, ao entrar na casa.  
  
Heero se levantou e desceu as escadas para ver o que tinha acontecido. Quando acendeu a luz da sala, deparou-se com Duo no chão, com a mesinha de canto quebrada em sua mão, e um corpo em cima dele, desmaiado provavelmente por causa do resto mesa em sua cabeça.  
  
Duo tentava a todo o custo retirar o corpo de cima dele, mas parecia que não tinha forças nem para levantar mais a cabeça. Heero foi até ele e ergueu o sujeito.  
  
"Quem é ele?"  
  
"Um idiota...", Duo não percebeu o olhar feroz de Heero pois estava com os olhos fechados, "Um idiota que achava que podia brincar com Shinigami!", ele gritou mostrando em sua voz o quanto estava bêbado, "Ninguém brinca com Shinigami a não ser que Shinigami queira brincar."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Deixando Duo ainda no chão discursando sobre ele mesmo e o outro significado do verbo "brincar", Heero levou o rapaz desmaiado para fora da casa, achando um carro que pressupôs ser dele. Não importava, Heero abriu o carro mesmo sem as chaves e dirigiu até uma estrada deserta, deixando o sujeito desmaiado no acostamento e dirigindo de volta para casa. Ele escondeu o carro em uma rua próxima e voltou andando para casa. Ao voltar, Duo ainda estava no chão, mas quieto, olhando para o nada.  
  
Quando notou Heero, Duo estendeu os braços, como uma criança pedindo colo depois de se machucar. Heero o tomou nos braços, sentindo ser abraçado pelo pescoço.  
  
"Heero... eu estou com frio.", o americano bêbado disse baixinho se encolhendo, "Você me esquenta?"  
  
Heero não respondeu. Continuou subindo as escadas, até chegar ao quarto e depositar o piloto bêbado e sonolento na cama. Mas Duo não soltou o abraço em seu pescoço e sim o puxou junto, dizendo claramente, com gestos, que queria Heero com ele na cama.  
  
"Duo, me solte."  
  
"Não...", uma voz chorosa respondeu.  
  
Duo não fazia força, só estava com os braços pendurados no pescoço de Heero, puxando-o com seu peso. O piloto japonês poderia facilmente se soltar sozinho, mas por uma razão que não sabia definir, ficou lá, esperando Duo tomar a iniciativa.  
  
"Você disse que ia me aquecer..."  
  
"Eu nunca disse isso."  
  
"Mas você vai... quem cala consente!", com um leve puxão, Heero se inclina sobre Duo, "Shinigami quer brincar com você... por isso eu bati naquele idiota... porque Shinigami quer brincar com você e não com ele."  
  
"Duo, você está bêbado e beirando o sono. Você não me quer, me solte.", Heero se achou muito patético ordenando que seja solto.  
  
"Não... Shinigami sempre sabe o que fala, fica aqui comigo, Heero... me esquenta...", com isso os braços de Duo se soltaram do pescoço de Heero e seus olhos se fecharam, o sono envolvendo-o por completo.  
  
Mesmo livre, Heero continuou lá, observando Duo. Ele passou uma mão na própria testa e notou que suava. Estava quente, sentia todo o seu corpo quente. Como na vez em que Duo o beijou e quando o viu tomando banho. Heero percebeu que o americano tremia levemente e se encolhia.  
  
Sem se preocupar com as conseqüências, Heero deitou ao lado de Duo e o abraçou, sentindo o tremor desaparecer e ele mesmo relaxar aos poucos enquanto voltava a dormir.  
  
  
  
Continua... 


	2. segundo cap.

Não consigo sentir- cap2 Por Adriana Adurens  
  
Gundam Wing pertence a alguém que não sou eu...  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero acordou com o leve movimento do corpo que estava entre seus braços. Percebeu que Duo estava acordado mas resolveu não fazer nada, então apenas fingiu ainda estar dormindo.  
  
  
  
Duo levantou o braço que estava apoiado em sua cintura e se sentou. Por alguns instantes ficou lá observando Heero dormir, ou fingir que dormia. Ele sabia que Heero estava acordado, o soldado perfeito não continuaria dormindo depois de tanto movimento perto dele... Deve ser por isso que a cara dele estava com uma expressão brava, Duo pensou rindo. Afinal, já vira Heero dormindo e sabia que a expressão dele mudava completamente, ele ficava calmo, sem o cenho franzido e os músculos do queixo tensos... como agora.  
  
Suspirando, Duo se levanta da cama, ainda meio zonzo e sentindo uma dor de cabeça chegando perigosamente, ele sai do quarto em busca de ar fresco, muito ar fresco. Duo vai para o teto e senta-se na beirada de concreto observando a cidade.  
  
Não era um dia nada bonito, nuvens grossas cobriam o sol que, ainda nascendo, tentava em vão por um pouco de luz sobre a cidade... começar o dia. Iria chover e estava muito frio... Duo se lamentou por ter levantado da cama, o corpo de Heero estava tão quente e confortável, com os braços em volta dele...  
  
"Por que demorou tanto?", Duo perguntou quando notou Heero sentado ao seu lado, deixando uma distancia exagerada entre os dois, "Escuta... sobre ontem à noite..."  
  
"Eu quero me desculpar...", Heero o interrompeu sem tirar os olhos do horizonte.  
  
"Heero, eu já disse que não adianta nada você se desculpar se..."  
  
"Eu sei que não adianta nada!", ele falou impaciente, "Pra você não adianta nada, mas eu quero me desculpar mesmo assim.", Heero o interrompeu de novo, dessa vez mostrando raiva no tom de voz.  
  
"Pois não ira receber desculpas nenhuma!", Duo respondeu bravo, "Você não precisa, não vou te dar!"  
  
"Eu não preciso mesmo das suas desculpas idiotas.", ele começou sussurrando para si mesmo, mas depois continuou com voz mais alta e firme, "Fiquei muito bem esses dois dias sem elas e sem você, só quero saber se você me desculpa ou não.", Heero se virou para encará-lo, com o cenho franzido e mostrando impaciência apesar do tom de voz aparentemente calmo.  
  
"Há! Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi na minha vida! Pra que você precisa saber se eu te desculpo ou não se isso não faz diferença?", Duo também se virou encarando, desafiando com o olhar.  
  
Silêncio. O piloto americano achou que finalmente tinha vencido e disse suspirando:  
  
"Eu não pensei que você ficaria tão patético nessa missão..."  
  
"Eu quero te tocar...", uma voz baixinha falou, "Eu quero te tocar e não me acho no direito de fazer isso enquanto você está bravo comigo!", Heero gritou bravo perdendo a paciência e voltando a encarar o sol encoberto pelas nuvens cinzas.  
  
"Me tocar? Mas do que você está falando?", Duo não deixou de encará-lo e continuou ainda bravo e confuso, "Eu disse que você faria essa missão sozinho e eu não vou deixar você me tocar pra completá-la!!!"  
  
"Mas que saco, Duo! Eu não estou falando disso!", Heero se vira de novo e agarra os ombros do ouro piloto, sacudindo-o tentando por algum senso no baka americano.  
  
"Me solta! Me solta!", Duo se desvencilha e se afasta um pouco, "Então me explica, caramba! Me explica o que você quer tanto fazer comigo se eu te der as minhas desculpas?", Duo cruzou os braços num gesto desafiante. Pra ele era óbvio que Heero queria apenas usá-lo para completar a missão, o que mais ela faria "tocando" o corpo dele? Heero disse alguma coisa inteligível abaixando o rosto, "O que? Eu não te escutei, Heero. Se você tentasse parar de sussurrar eu agradeceria.", ele disse sarcástico, colocando uma mão em concha na própria orelha e virando-a para Heero.  
  
"Eu queria te aquecer!!!", Heero gritou exasperado no momento exato em que um raio estourou e a chuva começou a cair incessantemente sobre os dois, "É isso, está satisfeito? Eu queria te aquecer! Eu... eu...", sem mais nem menos, ele se viu obrigado a explicar o que acabara de dizer, mas fazer isso sem gaguejar era quase impossível, "Eu... me preocupei com você... acho que foi isso. Eu me preocupei e queria poder... er... atender ao seu pedido... de verdade.", Heero disse com muita dificuldade, como se cada palavra fosse um segundo a menos de uma bomba relógio, deixando de lado toda a vergonha e orgulho de soldado perfeito, "Só isso... só isso..."  
  
Duo piscou por alguns segundos, tanto pela surpresa da resposta de Heero como pelas várias gotas de chuva que caiam fortemente contra seu rosto e cílios. Então ele olhou para o céu, admirando como as várias gotas pareciam vários tiros, todos vindo em sua direção, e começou a rir. Rir não, gargalhar. Duo jogou a cabeça pra trás abraçou a si mesmo rindo com muito gosto.  
  
Quando percebeu que ele não iria parar de rir, Heero sacou sua arma e apontou centralizada na testa de Duo.  
  
Estava com raiva, com vergonha, estava ofegante e nem tinha saído do lugar! E Duo ainda ria da cara dele! Tinha praticamente declarado ao americano o poder dele sobre si, o poder dele em deixa-lo... humano, mas estava rindo, rindo da situação! Estava rindo de Heero Yui, não podia mais tolerar isso.  
  
"Ei... Heero...", Duo olhou pra arma e parou de rir, mas sem deixar de sorrir. Ele segurou a mão de Heero e pressionou o cano da arma contra seu peito, "Heero... eu ficarei feliz se for a penúltima pessoa que você matar...", Duo afirmou sorrindo sedutor e distorcendo as palavras de Relena, "Mas... você vai ter que me prometer que irá se matar depois, sendo a última pessoa que matarás!", ele terminou quase não contendo o riso.  
  
Heero abriu a boca para falar mas desistiu depois que notou que não saia som nenhum por entre seus lábios, então ele piscou algumas vezes, ainda de boca aberta, enquanto abaixava a arma lentamente e riu, um pouco, junto com Duo.  
  
"Pare com isso! Pare!", Duo pediu ainda rindo, batendo no ombro de Heero.  
  
O piloto japonês o segurou pelos braços e, sorrindo, disse meio confuso, "Parar o que?"  
  
"De rir! Você fica muito estranho rindo... não é você!", Duo apontou um dedo na cara de Heero e recomeçou a rir.  
  
"Eu fico estranho?", Heero perguntou completamente sério, forçando Duo a encará-lo.  
  
"Fica, ué! Eu nunca te vi rindo desse jeito, Heero... fica estranho!", ele deu de ombros rindo ainda mais da cara que Heero fez, "Aww... mas isso não quer dizer que você não fique bonito!", ele se aproximou apoiando os braços nos ombros do outro piloto.  
  
"... bonito?"  
  
"Hu-hum... Muito bonito.", Duo se aproxima mais e, sem aviso prévio, beija Heero, que desprevenido, é atacado por uma língua quente e fogosa que invadiu a sua boca.  
  
"Hummm... Por que fez isso?", Heero perguntou incerto depois do beijo, abraçando Duo pela cintura e encostando sua testa na dele.  
  
"Pensei que você quisesse me aquecer..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duo, tem certeza que quer fazer isso?"  
  
"Não."  
  
"Então o que estamos fazendo aqui?"  
  
"Eu estou aqui por sua causa! Se formos fazer isso ou não é você quem decide!"  
  
Heero bufou e pegando no punho de Duo, o puxou para fora da fila do cinema.  
  
"Mas... Heero! Nós vamos perder os nossos lugares!!!", Duo protestou.  
  
"Você disse que nós iríamos para um lugar calmo e tranqüilo!"  
  
"Mas você quer um lugar mais calmo e tranqüilo para se fazer se--"  
  
"Cala a boca, Duo!", Heero tampa a boca do americano em tempo, "Você por acaso não viu que só tem velhos nessa fila? Nós somos os únicos adolescentes aqui!"  
  
"Mas, Heero! É óbvio! É a reestréia de um documentário chato sobre a vida na Terra no século XX! Você esperava quem na fila?"  
  
Suspirando, tentando reunir toda a paciência que restara em seu consciente, Heero abaixa o tom de voz e pergunta, "Por que não a cama do nosso quarto?"  
  
"Porque não teria graça!", Duo respondeu rapidamente como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, "E eu também tenho direitos! Você queria um lugar calmo, eu queria emoção, quer coisa melhor que esse cinema?"  
  
Sem dizer mais nada, Heero dá as costas para Duo e sai andando sem seguir um caminho específico.  
  
Depois do episódio no telhado, Heero e Duo ficaram o dia inteiro dentro de casa apenas... aquecendo-se, por assim dizer. Heero finalmente pôde sentir, com as mãos, como é a pele de Duo, como são os músculos dele sob a sua mão, sob seus próprios músculos. E tinha que admitir, estava se sentindo muito bem.  
  
Se era isso que a missão queria, iria completá-la sem problemas. Estar com Duo, beijar Duo, apertar Duo, abraçar Duo, entrar e sair de Duo, sentir Duo... era muito bom. Sentir a alegria dele, a presença, saber que ele está próximo e acessível de se abraçar, era uma sensação nova e muito prazerosa.  
  
Deus! De noite, antes de dormir, abraçado a ele, Heero teve o pensamento mais irracional que já passara por sua mente. Duo estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito e seu cabelo, solto, exalava minimamente, um cheiro agradável... um cheiro, não. Um perfume suave... Heero só percebeu isso quando muito perto, suspirando profundamente. Foi então que pensou: será que outra pessoa já sentira esse perfume? Não... apenas ele. Apenas ele poderia sentir esse perfume, mais ninguém!  
  
O pensamento assustou o soldado perfeito. Estava... com ciúmes? Mas seria bobagem! Afinal, seria ciúmes de quem? Estava fazendo isso pela missão... tudo o que fizera até agora fora pela missão. Claro que graças a ela Heero descobriu esse perfume de Duo, mas... mesmo assim! Pensar desse jeito é... é... loucura.  
  
Depois dessa noite mal dormida, pensando sobre seus próprios pensamentos, Heero ficou um pouco difícil de se convencer para sair de casa, mas com jeitinho Duo, que estava necessitado de uma saída, o arrastou para o cinema. Opção que fora descartada rapidamente.  
  
"Heero! Heero!", o piloto americano o alcança, "Olha, vamos fazer outra coisa então...", Duo olha em volta analisando os lugares disponíveis, "Que tal ali?"  
  
Heero segue com o olhar a direção apontada por Duo. Um restaurante de comida italiana.  
  
"Você não espera que eu faça... alguma coisa com você ali!", ele disse bravo.  
  
"Não, Heero! Vamos comer, comer de comer, de verdade! Eu estou morrendo de fome!", Duo responde sorrindo e já puxando Heero pela mão para dentro do restaurante... lotado.  
  
"Boa tarde, senhores.", um garçom os recebeu na porta e indicou uma mesa para dois perto da janela.  
  
Quando o garçom se afastou, Duo moveu sua cadeira para mais perto de Heero.  
  
"O que está fazendo?"  
  
"Quero ficar perto de você!", ele respondeu sorrindo, colocando uma mão displicentemente na coxa de Heero, "Afinal, estamos aqui como um casal, não estamos?"  
  
"...", Heero pegou na mão de Duo para tirá-la de sua perna, mas depois pensou e, sorrindo timidamente, entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, "...sim."  
  
A tarde toda foi completamente diferente do que Heero imaginava. Duo e ele conversaram tranqüilamente sobre várias coisas enquanto comiam. Isso fez a hora de almoço se estender mais do que esperavam, mas assuntos não acabavam, Duo ia falando e entrelaçando um tópico ao outro com uma facilidade incrível. Ele era quem falava mais, claro, mas Heero se sentiu mais confortável do que o habitual ao lado dele e respondia as perguntas que lhe eram dirigidas chegando até a opinar mais seriamente sobre algumas coisas.  
  
Nunca pensou que Duo fosse tão... simpático. E eloqüente, claro. É certo que nunca ficara prestando atenção as coisas que ele dizia quando estavam em missão, sempre achava que o que saia da boca do americano era besteira, pura perda de tempo. Mas agora, percebeu que quem perdera tempo fora ele mesmo. Duo tinha uma opinião muito peculiar das coisas e Heero acabou descobrindo, naquela tarde, que conversar com ele era um exercício muito interessante.  
  
Isso sem contar que a própria visão de Duo era um colírio. Enquanto falava, ele gesticulava com as mãos e fazia caras e bocas, dando mais ênfase a uma palavra ou outra, ele encolhia e mexia os ombros, inclinava a cabeça para um lado, tirava uma mexa da franja de cima do olho e piscava ansioso quando esperava uma resposta de Heero. Este achava todos esses pequenos, ou largos, gestos simplesmente lindos. Mas, lindos em Duo, pois não imaginava que outra pessoa tivesse tanto carisma e beleza combinados tão perfeitamente.  
  
Outra coisa que Heero não deixou de observar foi o modo como Duo o tratara. Ele disse que estavam ali como um casal e, realmente, algumas vezes, Heero teve que se segurar para não ficar vermelho, mas eram gestos pequenos e simples. Como quando Duo limpou com a ponta do dedo um pouco de molho no canto da boca de Heero e depois lambeu o dedo, reclamando inocente que não era justo, pois o molho dele era mais gostoso. Ou na vez quando Heero sorriu, discretamente, mas quando percebeu, Duo o estava encarando com um olhar de contentamento dizendo baixinho que ele fica muito lindo quando sorri.  
  
Enfim, a tarde foi muito proveitosa, para ambos.  
  
  
  
"Ah, estou quebrado!", Duo reclamou se apoiando em Heero enquanto andava.  
  
Depois do almoço saíram para ver as lojas, sem necessidade de comprar nada, apenas andando não se tendo mais nada o que fazer. De vez em quando, Duo insistia parar em uma loja para observar e fazer comentários vários sobre quase todos os produtos. Heero não se incomodava, estava se divertindo.  
  
"Duo.", Heero perguntou incerto, era a primeira vez que tomava a iniciativa em alguma coisa.  
  
"O que?", o americano se virou atento para ele.  
  
"Er... quer... quer um sorvete?", Heero perguntou sentindo que ficava vermelho, enquanto apontava para uma sorveteria selfservice não muito longe.  
  
Duo piscou com a boca aberta. Heero se sentiu incomodado naquela situação, começou a achar que não devia ter feito o convite, mas Duo abriu um sorriso enorme e balançou a cabeça fazendo que sim. Sorrindo de volta, aliviado, Heero o tomou pela mão e ambos entraram na loja.  
  
"Duo, nós acabamos de comer...", Heero bronqueou baixinho vendo o número de bolas e sabores que Duo pegava.  
  
"Nós comemos faz duas horas, Heero! E eu a-do-ro sorvete..."  
  
"Você não quer escolher um picolé, não?"  
  
"Não, não...", Duo sorriu malicioso e sussurrou no ouvido de Heero, "Picolé eu vou ter de noite..." e, num ímpeto, deixou um beijo estalado na bochecha de Heero.  
  
Naquele instante o piloto japonês teve a impressão de derreter com o simples beijo, mas depois desesperou-se imaginando ser o centro de todas as atenções do local. Rapidamente, ele escaneou com os olhos toda a sorveteria a fim de matar com o olhar quem se atrevesse a encarar sua vergonha. Mas para sua surpresa, ninguém estava reparando nele e sim... em Duo.  
  
Percebeu que quase todos os olhares estavam em Duo quando entraram... todos devem ter visto quando o americano lhe deu um beijo e, claro, acharam graça. Além de mais um motivo para admirarem Duo.  
  
Heero suspirou. Bom que não estivessem olhando para ele, mas ele estava com Duo e Duo era um ímã de olhares. Desconfortável, Heero chamou o sentimento que se apossou dele mesmo sabendo que esse sentimento, na verdade, era o ciúmes. Não gostava do fato de outras pessoas olharem, como se estivessem despindo, Duo... afinal, eram um casal. Duo estava com ele, era dele! Deviam olhar para os seus próprios parceiros, isso sim, pois o americano já tinha dono.  
  
Não, não, não! Heero sacudiu a cabeça para arrumar seus pensamentos. Não devia pensar assim... ou devia? Não importa! O que queria agora era sair dali o mais rápido possível para longe de todos esses olhares, para um lugar onde Duo e ele pudessem ficar sozinhos. Sim, pense nisso, em um lugar distante e calmo.  
  
"Heero, ele está esperando!"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Heero! Tire essa expressão do rosto e pague os sorvetes! O caixa está esperando!", Duo disse cutucando-o, "Puxa, eu sei que peguei muito, mas você já devia saber que ia sair caro, não mate o rapaz por causa disso!", o americano brincou interpretando erroneamente o olhar bravo de Heero.  
  
"Vamos embora daqui.", Heero disse por fim impaciente, dando o dinheiro ao caixa que estava segurando o riso.  
  
"Ah, vamos para o porto! A essa hora do dia tem uma vista linda e é um lugar super tranqüilo!", Duo disse animado.  
  
Enquanto era puxado pelas ruas, indo em direção ao porto, Heero escondia a estupefação pensando, Como ele adivinhou que eu queria ir para um lugar calmo?  
  
  
  
Sentados em um monte, apoiados um no outro, os dois tinham a vista completa do porto da cidade, enorme, com todas as pessoas atarefadas, cuidando das cargas e dos passageiros, parecendo pequenos bonecos móveis, um pouco maiores que uma mão.  
  
Mesmo estando mudo desde que saíram da sorveteria, Heero estava se sentindo muito bem. Não sabia explicar, mas era um sentimento que preenchia todo o seu corpo, deixando-o calmo e relaxado. É como se soubesse de antemão que uma missão considerada complexa iria dar certo, que todos os passos que por acaso tomasse seriam os melhores. E Heero sabia que esse sentimento era bom, muito bom.  
  
"Heero...", a voz de Duo cortou seus pensamentos como um alerta, "Heero, seja sincero comigo...", não era um tom triste, o piloto japonês observou, mesmo sem olhar podia sentir Duo sorrindo, mas sabia que o que escutaria a seguir era algo sério, "Está fazendo isso pela missão, não é?", Heero não respondeu, preferiu pensar nas palavras que diria, mas antes que as escolhesse, Duo continuou, "Quero dizer... toda essa bobagem de me aquecer... pedir desculpas... pagar sorvete...", uma risada fraca escapou, "Não que seja totalmente bobagem, é que é meio estranho... meloso demais pra você, para Heero Yui, entende?", um momento de silencio, Heero ainda não sabia o que dizer e quanto mais Duo falava mais ele não achava as palavras, "Não foi bobagem pra mim... mas eu queria ter certeza de que você está me enganando..."  
  
"Todo esse tempo você achou que eu estava te enganando?", Heero perguntou de repente.  
  
"Não. Realmente não. Mas eu não quero ser o único idiota nessa missão.", Duo respondeu, pela primeira vez, triste.  
  
"O que quer dizer?", ele perguntou de novo, se virando para encarar o americano.  
  
"Ainda não entendeu?", Duo disse meio que exasperado, "É o que eu já disse... não adianta você pedir desculpas se realmente não estiver arrependido. Não adianta você ficar uma semana inteira fazendo as minhas vontades se você não quer ficar comigo. Você pode me enganar, mas também vai estar enganando a si mesmo."  
  
Ficaram se encarando por um momento até que Duo desviou o olhar se virando para contemplar o fim do pôr do sol, que tinha uma beleza estranha naquele dia. As nuvens se acumulavam indicando que choveria novamente, mas o sol conseguiu ultrapassar a massa cinzenta que o tapava colorindo de laranja e vermelho o céu.  
  
"Então é isso.", Heero finalmente falou tentando esconder a tristeza num tom de voz indiferente, "Pra você, eu nunca vou ser um humano."  
  
"... não... Não foi isso que... Eu disse aquilo porque estava com raiva, Heero! Você é um humano... fechado, que não mostra quem realmente é.", O americano disse rápido, muito nervoso.  
  
"E você gosta de mim mesmo sem saber quem eu realmente sou?", ele perguntou com escárnio.  
  
"Por mais incrível que pareça, sim!", Duo devolveu bravo, "Eu gosto de você, gosto mesmo. E até hoje eu não sei por que. Eu gosto de alguém que não conheço, apesar de viver quase 24 horas por dia ao lado dessa pessoa! Eu já gostava de você sem mesmo saber seu nome! E agora, eu já me deitei com você, já deixei você me fuder! E o que eu ganhei com isso? Nada! Nem se você gosta de mim eu sei! Esse tempo todo que ficamos juntos só ajudou a te definir em uma simples frase: Heero Yui, o soldado perfeito.", tomando fôlego, ele gritou de repente, "Eu só sei o seu nome e a merda da sua função! É só isso que eu sei e, mesmo assim, eu gosto de você!"  
  
O que está acontecendo? Não era pra isso acontecer, não era pra estarem discutindo... não era para Duo estar bravo. Heero não sabia o que tinha feito de errado, não estava fingindo hoje... Duo estava certo, era pela missão, mas não estava fingindo! Não estava se enganando, não mais! Não estava com Duo por obrigação, mas porque queria. Ele não percebeu isso?  
  
E porque quer saber mais sobre ele mesmo? Sabendo apenas que é Heero Yui já devia lhe dar repulsa, pois o resto da pessoa que é... da pessoa que realmente é... não presta. Porque Heero Yui é só isso, um soldado perfeito. O que há pra se gostar em uma pessoa assim?  
  
Essa maldita missão estava deixando-o maluco! Estava irritado, não conseguia achar as palavras para falar com Duo, queria sair dali e esquecer isso tudo, queria ter o poder de abraçá-lo e, com isso, resolver tudo, sem ter que explicar, sem ter... Não, o que acabara de pensar?! Não teve esse pensamento, não teve esse pensamento... Não devia explicações a Duo, nunca se preocupou com isso. Deixe o americano falando sozinho e vá embora! É simples, como todas as outras vezes.  
  
"Eu vou embora.", a voz de Duo cortou seus pensamentos.  
  
Heero observou Duo se levantando e, sem que percebesse, um sentimento de urgência o dominou. Duo estava indo embora... era ele quem devia fazer isso. Era ele quem sairia ileso, sem feridas... Por que doía tanto vê-lo partir? Isso não devia acontecer... nada disso deveria acontecer, mas...  
  
"Por favor...", um sussurro, mas Duo conseguiu escutá-lo e se virou surpreso, "Fique e me escute."  
  
Sabia que não devia dar asas a esperança, mas o piloto do Deathscythe não resistiu ao pensamento de que Heero talvez não estivesse enganando a ele e a si mesmo. Queria tanto que ele dissesse que a missão não importava, que gostou de estar com ele... Mas isso seria pedir demais. Claro que Duo sabia que esses dias afetaram o soldado perfeito, sabia que tinha chegado em um ponto onde jamais chegara. Só que não sabia mais o que fazer, se podia avançar mais e talvez descobrir mais sobre Heero e, principalmente, não sabia o quanto tinha avançado e se isso era suficiente para...  
  
"No começo, foi mesmo pela missão.", Heero respondeu a pergunta de Duo, olhando nos olhos dele, estava com vergonha mas não conseguia escapar daquele olhar, "Depois, acho que fui me enganando... eu admito que me enganei, mas não do mesmo jeito que você pensa. Em vários momentos fiquei muito confuso, sem saber o que estava pensando... estava pensando em você. Eu pensava em você de um jeito... e eu dizia pra mim mesmo que era besteira, que não era pra acontecer. Não era pra acontecer... isso. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse... que você ficasse desse jeito. Essa semana ainda não acabou mesmo assim... agora, eu já não sei mais se..."  
  
Duo esperou alguns segundos mas Heero ao invés de concluir desviou o olhar, então ele disse, "Se...?"  
  
"Eu não quero que essa semana acabe.", o piloto do Wing disse baixinho, quase num sussurro.  
  
Duo sentiu algo crescer em seu peito e atravessar sua garganta com rapidez, até explodir, saindo pela boca, "Heero!!!", sem que pensasse, seus braços também se moveram abraçando Heero com força e fazendo com que os dois terminassem no chão, "Eu também, Heero! Eu também não quero que essa semana acabe... nunca!", num átimo, Duo começou a atacar Heero com vários beijos pelo rosto e pescoço. Parando minutos depois, ele diz com os olhos brilhando, "Me conta... o que você está sentindo?"  
  
Ainda sem ação, Heero respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente, "Estou ficando duro."  
  
"Hehe... isso eu já sei! Também estou sentindo isso!", Duo disse entre risos, "Estou falando daqui...", ele se inclinou e beijou delicadamente o peito de Heero, sentindo as batidas fortes do seu coração vibrando contra seus lábios, mesmo sob a roupa.  
  
"... eu sinto...", Heero de novo se via tentando achar as palavras certas, mas desta vez para descrever o que sentia.  
  
Sim, realmente sentia, podia admitir para si mesmo que estava... antes mesmo dessa missão maluca começar... ele podia sentir...  
  
"Eu não sei.", ele respondeu suspirando, "Eu realmente não sei. Eu sinto várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, sempre muito rápido, terminam e começam, vão e voltam...", Heero disse se sentindo muito mais confuso do que aparentava, "Mas eu sei que tudo isso... veio graças a você."  
  
Trazendo o rosto para perto, Heero avança com paixão nos lábios e língua de Duo, o prendendo num abraço forte. Quando o beijo é quebrado, suspirando, Duo se apóia no corpo embaixo do seu e diz sorrindo:  
  
"Agora sim eu tenho certeza que você não me enganou."  
  
"O que eu disse antes não te deu certeza?", Heero pergunta confuso, teve tanto trabalho pra dizer tudo aquilo... pra dizer a verdade.  
  
"Bom... Eu precisava saber como você se sentia... se você respondesse que estava imensamente feliz, com o coração em pulos e se sentindo o cara mais sortudo do mundo por me ter ao seu lado...", Duo disse dramaticamente colocando a mão no peito e fingindo que estava a ponto de chorar, mas depois trocou para a expressão maliciosa e moleca dele habitual, "Seria o soldado perfeito respondendo usando um clichê pra lá de chato.", num instante Duo ficou sério, "Na verdade, eu nem sei bem o que você deveria responder, mas acho que se está dizendo a verdade, sua resposta seria mesmo confusa... não uma coisa exata. Afinal, você é um humano que está aprendendo a admitir que tem sentimentos... E porque o que eu sinto também é muito confuso e eu sei que o que eu sinto..."  
  
"Você está imensamente feliz, com o coração em pulos e se sentindo o cara mais sortudo do mundo por me ter ao seu lado...", Heero o interrompeu com uma voz calma, com uma estranha sensação de paz  
  
Duo piscou por alguns segundos e sorriu, "Exatamente."  
  
Um raio cortou o céu acompanhado de um trovão. Logo, pequenas gotas começaram a cair, uma por uma molhando cada vez mais a terra, as árvores e dois corpos deitados sobre a grama. Heero tomou um impulso e ficou sobre Duo que não parou de beijá-lo nem quando disse ofegante:  
  
"Sabe... acho que vou ficar com frio hoje, muito frio..."  
  
"Então, acho que vou ter que te aquecer...", Heero respondeu murmurando, quase não pronunciando as palavras direito, com a boca ávida de Duo não deixando que seus lábios agissem por conta própria.  
  
Enquanto pequenos animais se escondiam, as pessoas no porto corriam por abrigo, crianças e adultos se cobrindo da chuva com desespero, dois corpos enrolados um no outro, moviam-se como felinos em cima de um monte, não se preocupando em cobrirem-se, ao contrário, despiam-se e, mesmo assim, a impressão que se tinha era que as gotas de chuva, já fortes e implacáveis, evaporavam ao alcançarem esses dois corpos.  
  
Corpos quentes que, mesmo entre o barulho das gostas contra o ferro e o aço dos navios e construções, conseguiam fazer ouvir seus gemidos e suspiros, tão luxuriosos ao ouvido alheio como os próprios movimentos ao se olhar de longe.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Quando terminar mande imediatamente para o Dr.J.", Heero disse com uma voz de comando séria.  
  
"Claro, claro... isso vai ser rápido, Hee-chan."  
  
"Não me chame assim. Aliás, não me chame, não fale, não incomode."  
  
"Ui... tá bravinho porque eu brinquei com você ontem?", Duo provocou piscando um olho, mas vendo que o piloto japonês não mudava de carranca, ele se levantou deixando o relatório de lado, "Heero... foi só uma brincadeirinha! Não fique tão bravo assim... eu pensei que você tivesse gostado!"  
  
"Eu não gostei... de você não me deixar fazer o mesmo com você.", Heero respondeu ficando vermelho.  
  
"Eu tava cansado, entenda...", ele disse fazendo uma cara de inocente, "Ah, Heero! Vamos, esqueça isso! Amanhã os outros vão chegar e você vai ficar assim nos últimos momentos da nossa semana de férias?", ele disse abraçando o pescoço de Heero.  
  
"Não estamos em férias."  
  
"Mas é como se fosse! Tem que entrar no clima... eu não vou te soltar enquanto você não sorrir!"  
  
"Você pede coisas muito difíceis.", Heero resmungou desviando o olhar.  
  
"Você é o meu soldado perfeito. Pra você nada é impossível.", Duo retrucou sorrindo maliciosamente.  
  
"Não sou perfeito...", ele resmungou baixinho, "Não sou mais perfeito...", o piloto japonês murmurara tão baixinho que Duo, sem entender, achou que ele estava realmente bravo.  
  
Algo então surgiu na mente de Duo e ele disse, nervoso:  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Eu... eu acho... acho que...", sentindo que sua voz ia falhar e a cada momento ficava mais inaudível, Duo falou rápido, "Amo você..."  
  
"... o que te fez achar isso?", Heero perguntou incerto, achando que seria uma brincadeira.  
  
"Que tipo de pergunta é essa??? Eu tô dizendo que te amo, pô!", o americano de repente estourou, vermelho de vergonha e tremendo ligeiramente de nervosismo, "Se eu acho isso é por sua causa, caramba! O que mais você esperava?"  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Eu te amo porque eu te amo, não tem outra explicação!", ficando mais nervoso, Duo achava que tinha deixado Heero mais bravo e continuou falando, tentando se explicar, "O que me fez achar isso foi você, única e exclusivamente. Pelo fato de eu te amar inconscientemente eu passei a achar que te amo, o que há de estranho nisso?"  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Na verdade, eu estou errado. Muito errado. Eu não acho que te amo! Eu te amo e tenho certeza disso, Heero! E... e não importa o que você diga, Shinigami nunca erra.", Duo parou para respirar e depois de alguns segundos, encarou Heero nos olhos, "Você não vai dizer nada?"  
  
"Não. Você não se importa.", Heero disse calmamente.  
  
"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!!! Não distorça as minhas pala--"  
  
Antes que Duo pudesse terminar a acusação, Heero o abraçou com força, colando seus lábios nos dele, deixando-o sem ar pela surpresa. Terminando o beijo tão de repente como começou, Heero se afastou, ligeiramente vermelho.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Hn?", o americano respondeu apreensivo, ainda meio zonzo.  
  
"Cale a boca."  
  
Dessa vez Duo não respondeu, apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, num movimento curto. Depois, percebeu que Heero o tinha soltado e, como um zumbi, voltou para a escrivaninha.  
  
  
  
Fazer o relatório não foi difícil, Duo sabia qual era o objetivo dessa missão maluca desde o começo. O que tinha que fazer era contar como arriscara a sua vida ao lado de Heero e brincar um pouco com o professor G, contar umas piadas bobas e comentar sobre um lugar ou outro que ele deveria ir.  
  
Um pouco triste, ele se vê acessando o relatório de Heero, uma curiosidade pequena mas instigante. O que viu lhe deu três sustos seguidos.  
  
Primeiro: era um relatório enorme. Segundo: Heero não entendeu o objetivo da missão. Terceiro: uma declaração suicida no final do relatório.  
  
"Cachorro velho não aprende truques novos. Isso é um dito popular que o piloto 02 me contou ontem. Sei que nunca vou ser diferente do que sou, mesmo que essa missão durasse anos eu mudaria em poucas coisas, na verdade, apenas adicionaria alguns hábitos de adaptação. Mas, só nessa semana, eu tenho certeza, deixei de ser um soldado perfeito. Parece exagero, mas esses dias estragaram o que eu sou. Isso foi graças ao piloto 02, Duo Maxwell. Essa afirmação não é sem fundamento. Duo me fez adquirir, quer dizer, admitir a maior fraqueza de um soldado: amar. Não o culpo por isso, não quero voltar a ser o soldado perfeito. Sei que sou capaz de lidar com isso, melhor que qualquer soldado."  
  
"Você pode querer me matar após ler esse relatório. Sabe que não conseguirá. Eu ainda sou o melhor soldado que existe e Duo é o segundo melhor. Eu amo Duo e acho que ele também sente o mesmo. Portanto, melhor se conformar e continuar usando os nossos serviços, ou então, apague-nos de sua memória que nós não incomodaremos."  
  
Duo não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ler. Sim, tinha ficado muito feliz em saber que Heero o amava, mas o resto todo era loucura! Heero estava desafiando Dr. J, que esperava que seu soldado fosse perfeito, com data de garantia infinita em relação a perfeição.  
  
Suspirando profundamente, Duo seleciona todo o texto e o substitui digitando três únicas palavras: não consigo sentir.  
  
Com o coração pulsando acelerado, ele envia rapidamente os dois relatórios, e volta para o texto de Heero a tempo de fechar o arquivo sem salvá-lo, no momento em que a porta do quarto se abre.  
  
"Já enviou?"  
  
"S-sim...", Duo tremia, era muito para alguém como ele. Saber que Heero o ama, que arriscaria tudo para ficar com ele, e até desafiara Dr. J... ao mesmo tempo em que percebeu que Heero não entendera o objetivo da missão, e num relatório suicida, declarou que não era mais prestável para os cientistas...  
  
"O que aconteceu?", Heero se aproximou, segurando-o nos ombros olhando-o seriamente, "Duo, o que aconteceu?"  
  
"Nada...", Duo o abraça como a uma tábua de salvação e deixa que duas lágrimas rolem livres pelo seu rosto, "Nada...", ele repetiu algumas vezes, sentindo a mão de Heero fazer um leve carinho em seu cabelo, "Eu descobri uma coisa interessante, Heero."  
  
"O que?", Heero perguntou com um tom de voz calmo, já imaginando o que poderia ser.  
  
"Que o amor deixa as pessoas burras.", Duo respondeu sorrindo e começando a rir entre as lágrimas, "Burras, loucas, doidas suicidas!", ele disse já gargalhando, rindo mais ao ver a cara confusa de Heero, "Assim como você... e eu."  
  
  
  
Fim 


End file.
